justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
7 Rings
|artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2019 |dlc = Classic October 17, 2019 ( ) October 24, 2019 ( ) |difficulty = Medium (Classic) Extreme (Extreme Version) |effort = Moderate (Classic) Intense (Extreme Version) |nogm = 3 (Classic) 2 (Extreme Version) |dg = / / (Classic) (Extreme Version) |alt = Extreme Version |mode = Trio (Classic) Solo (Extreme Version) |mc = NOW files Classic 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = Classic / / (Bar) Extreme Version (Bar) |gc = Classic / / Extreme Version |lc = Classic |pictos = 93 (Classic) 189 (Extreme Version) |dura = 2:58 |nowc = 7Rings 7RingsALT (Extreme Version) |audio = |choreo = Classic Céline Rotsenhttps://justdance.fandom.com/wiki/File:Screenshot_20190506-214128.jpg |perf = Classic Ines Vandamme (P1) Shirley Henault (P2) Marion Champmartin (P3) |from = album }}Ariana Grande tarafından "7 Rings" ("7 Rings" oyun içi olarak stilize edilmiş), . Ayrıca ve tarihinde sınırlı bir süre için de mevcuttu. Dansçıların Görünüşü Klasik Rutin bir kız üçlüsü tarafından gerçekleştirilir. Parlak turkuaz ana hatları var. P1 P1, pembe ışıltılı taç şeklindeki bir vizör ile yüksek at kuyruğunda açık mavi saçlara sahiptir. Kollara eflatun bir etek bağlayan kayışlarla birlikte yarım mor ve yarı sarı üst kısım giyiyor. Her ikisi de uylukta kayışları olan bir mor ve sarı bir çorap var. Eflatun vurgular ile açık mavi stiletto topuklu vardır. Pembe yıldız biçimli küpeler, koyu çivit bir yay gerdanlık, pembe zincir kolye ve kemer ve çeşitli renkli bilekliklerle süslenmiştir. P2 P2 patlamaları olan uzun kıvırcık koyu çivit saçı var. Saçında pembe bir başlık var. Sarı bir mahsul üst ve açık mavi tüylü bir tül etek giyiyor. Pembe zincir desenli mor platform çizmeleri var. Büyük pembe halka küpeler, kalp kolye, açık mavi bir gerdanlık ve çeşitli renkli bilezikler ile parlayan pembe bir vücut zinciri ile aksesuar var. P3 P3 iki küçük çöreğe ve birçok örgüye stilize edilmiş, patlamalara sahip mor saçlara sahiptir. Çörekler etrafında iki pembe aksesuar ve örgülerdeki metal aksesuar vardır. Kabarık omuzlarıyla açık mavi bir mahsül üst giyiyor ve aynı renkte kısa bir kaplama eteğine sahip bir çift mercan şortu giyiyor. Koyu mavi çivili tokası olan iki telli, açık mavi bir kemeri var. Bir dizi sıcak pembe platform topukluun altında dizlerine giden sarı file çoraplar giyiyor. Koyu çivit çivili gerdanlık, kalp kolye ile çok sayıda pembe zincir kolye ve çeşitli renkli bilekliklerle aksesuarlandırıyor. 7rings_coach_1_big.png|P1 7rings_coach_2_big.png|P2 7rings_coach_3_big.png|P3 Extreme Versiyonu Koç, iki uzun örgüye ve iki küçük çöreğe sahip mor saçlı bir kadındır. Her çöreğinin etrafında altın bir zincir var. Çeşitli kayışları ve kesikleri olan bir turkuaz üst ve pembe bir kabarık etek giyiyor. Gövdesi üzerinde birçok altın vücut zinciri var. Bir bacağında turkuaz uyluk yüksek bir çorap giyiyor. Öte yandan, uylukundaki yeşil bir kayışa bağlı, altın tokalarla mavi diz boyu file giyer. Pembe ve sarı desenli ve kalın beyaz tabanlı bir çift turuncu bot giyiyor. İki parmağına da altın bilezik takıyor, biri parmağına bir yüzük bağlayan bir zincirle. Koçun eldiveni yeşil ve parlayan bir turkuaz çizgiye sahip. Arka Plan Klasik Arka plan aqua, pembe ve mor siyah bir odadır. Üst kattan sarkan açık mavi yapraklar görülmektedir. Extreme Versiyonu Altın Hareket Klasik Bu rutinde 3 Altın Hareket var: Altın Hareket 1 ve 3: Çömelirken öne doğru bastırın. Altın Hareket 2: Sağa doğru yumruklayın ve sol kolunuzu yanınıza alın. 7rings gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 7rings gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 7rings gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 ve 2 in-game 7rings gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 7rings gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Extreme Versiyonu Extreme rutininde 2 Altın Hareket var: Altın Hareket 1: Sağ bacağınızı kaldırırken alkışlayın. Altın Hareket 2: Sol elinizle sağ elinizle sol elinizle başınızın arkasına basın. 7ringsalt gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 7ringsalt gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game 7ringsalt gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 7ringsalt gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: Classic *Must Dance 2020 *Girl Squad *Girl Power *Sneak Peek 2020 *Hall Of Fame *All Songs A-E Trivia *70 BPM'de 7 Rings dizinin en yavaş şarkısı. Galeri Game Files 7rings_cover_generic.jpg|''7 rings'' 7ringsalt cover generic.png|''7 rings'' (Extreme Version) 7Rings_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) 7ringsalt cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Extreme Version) 7rings albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) 7ringsalt_cover_albumbkg.png| album background (Extreme Version) 7Rings_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) 7ringsalt_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Extreme Version) 7rings_map_bkg.png| map background (Classic) 7ringsalt map bkg.png| map background (Extreme Version) 7Rings_cover_1024.png| cover (Classic) 7Rings_BC.jpg| cover (Classic) 7Rings 1322.png|P1's avatar 7Rings 1323.png|P2's avatar 7rings p2 gold ava.png|P2 s golden avatar 7Rings 1324.png|P3's avatar 7ringsalt ava.png|Avatar (Extreme Version) 7ringsalt gold ava.png|Golden avatar (Extreme Version) 7Rings_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) In-Game Screenshots 7Rings jd2019 menu.png|''7 rings'' on the menu 7Rings jd2019 load.png| loading screen 7Rings jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen 7rings_jd2020_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic, 8th-gen) 7ringsalt jd2020 menu.png|'' '' in the menu (Extreme Version) 7ringsalt jd2020 load.png| loading screen (Extreme Version) 7ringsalt_jd2020_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Extreme Version, 8th-gen) 7rings_jd2020_menu_wii.png|''7 rings'' on the menu (Classic, Wii) 7rings_jdnow_menu.png|''7 rings'' on the menu 7rings_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen 7rings_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen Promotional Images Diamond ring jd2020 teaser instagram.jpg|Instagram teaser 1https://www.instagram.com/p/B3e9yZ-DgGl/ Cat jd2020 teaser instagram stories.gif|Instagram teaser 2 Diamond ring jd2020 teaser twitter.jpeg|Twitter teaserhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1182687312540569600 7Rings instagram teaser 2.gif|Gameplay teaser (Instagram Stories - Classic) 7Rings twitter teaser 2.gif|Gameplay teaser (Twitter - Classic)https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1184574741815926784 7ringsalt gameplay teaser twitter.gif|Gameplay teaser (Extreme Version)https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1190705134235508737 7rings iamthebest jdnow notification.png| notification (along with I Am the Best) Others 7rings thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK - Classic) 7ringsalt thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK - Extreme Version) 7rings thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US - Classic) 7ringsalt thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US - Extreme Version) 7ringsp1glitchskirt.png|P2's skirt glitch Videos Official Music Video Ariana Grande - 7 rings Teasers 7 Rings - Gameplay Teaser (US) 7 Rings - Gameplay Teaser (UK) 7 Rings (Extreme Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) 7 Rings (Extreme Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' 7 Rings - Just Dance 2019 Just Dance 2020 - 7 Rings Ariana Grande *MEGASTAR 7 Rings - Just Dance Now 'Extreme Version' 7 Rings -Ariana Grande (Alternativa Extrema) Just Dance 2020 Emib3ard Extractions 7 Rings - Just Dance Unlimited (No GUI) 7 Rings (Extreme Version) - Just Dance 2020 (No GUI) References Site Navigation en:7 Rings es:7 Rings Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Rap Elements Kategori:Ariana Granda Şarkıları Kategori:Üçlüler Kategori:Hepsi Üçlü Kadınlar Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Kadınlar Kategori:Just Dance 2020 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Alternatif Şarkılar Kategori:Extreme Versiyonlar Kategori:Ines Vandamme Kategori:Marianne Campos Kategori:Shirley Henault